


HiroMido Stories

by Kirihime



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: A collection of HiroMido stories. Hope you like it





	1. Mine Alone by SerrahSeirra

**Author's Note:**

> It was Mido's turn to do the task given to them by their father, Kira, and wanted to do it alone without Hiroto tagging along his tail. So he asked his bff, Gazel, to restrain Hiroto. But turns out that he actually failed.

Gazel: Hiroto, my best friend will be fine without you tagging along!

Hiroto: Hey, Midorikawa is cute. It won't be soon before some guy might pounce on him when I'm not looking.

Gazel: Maybe, but just this once-eh? Hiroto? *looks around for Hiroto but couldn't find him* Hiroto!

Burn: *Heard the scream and went to where it came from. Barged in through the door loudly for Gazel to notice, but failed*'He didn't even notice me, huh?'*Grabs Gazel in the waist from behind*.

Gazel: *Shocked and slowly turned around*, Burn what are you doing?!"

Burn: Hhmm? Can't you see I'm embracing my boyfriend.

Gazel: *Sigh, twisted his body to face Burn and kissed his cheek* Hey, will you help me with something?*smile*.

Burn: *Jaws dropped and quickly nodded* 'How could I resist such beauty?'.

Gazel: Then I'll start. You know my best friend, Midorikawa? It's his turn today to run errands for father and he wanted to do this one alone, without Hiroto always embarrassing him. So he begged me to restrain Hiroto until he finished the task given to him.

Burn:Oh, so Hiroto got passed you.

Gazel: And were wasting time. Let's go, I'm gonna hunt him down.

Burn and Gazel: *Went to Starbuck's Coffee Shop where Midorikawa is located and found Hiroto*

Gazel: Burn! Grab him!

Burn: *Quickly grabs Hiroto's right arm*.

Hiroto: *Whirled around, not letting Burn get a hold of his left arm*.

Inside the Shop

Mido: Umm, I'm here to get Mr. Kira's order.

Waiter: Please take a seat while you wait sir. It might take a while*winks at Midorikawa*.

Mido: *Flinch slightly* 'What was that? Maybe I'm just too excited doing errands without Hiroto by my side that I'm seeing things. Did that waiter really winked at me?' *Turns to the window* 'Huh? Why is there a red tulip in the bush?' *Rubs eyes and looked again but couldn't find it* 'Maybe I'm losing it. Sigh, I miss Hiroto already'.

Outside

Burn: Shit... That was close.

Gazel: He probably here because of your tulip head sticking out.

Burn: Yeah, sorry *Sigh* But wait! Hiroto, did you see that? That waiter just winked at you Midorikawa.

Hiroto: What!? I'm gonna kill him. I can already feel him struggle with air after I'm done with him. *Emits dark aura*.

Gazel: I still can't believe you both talked me into stalking my bff.

Burn: Of course!

Burn and Hiroto: *Puts one arm around each others shoulders and the other on their waist*.

Burn: *Points at Gazel* Semes have to protect their ukes. You might never know....

Hiroto: When some other predators might try to lay their filthy hands on our irresistible partners.

Gazel: *Sweat drop* You're saying like I'm yours, Burn.

Burn: *Hugs Gazel tightly* But you are, Gazel. Mine and mine alone!

Hiroto: 'Now. While theses two are busy' *Sneakily went in to the shop*.

Gazel: 'Huh?' Wait, Hiroto's gone. *Looks around and spots Hiroto* He's going in the shop!

Burn: Forget about them, I'm still talking to you *Pounces on Gazel*.

Gazel: B-but Burn...! Ahn ah-~

Inside

Waiter: Thank you for waiting. Here are the coffees Mr. Kira ordered.

Mido: *Checks the contents of the plastic to make sure it's correct*.

Waiter: *Hands Midorikawa a piece of paper*.

Mido: *Reads paper* "080-XXXX-XXXX" Ehhh! Is this supposed to be my bill!?

Waiter: *Chuckles* Oh you're so adorable. I'd like to *Feels a hand gripped his shoulder tightly*.

Mido: Hiroto?

Hiroto: Sorry but that adorable fella already belongs to me. *Turns to Midorikawa* Ryuuji, give him the money. It should be the exact amount that father gave you for that order.

Mido: *Blush* 'What-Hiroto never called me by my first name in public forever'.

Hiroto: *Cupped Midorikawa's cheeks to let him know that he's waiting the money*.

Mido: *Flinched and quickly gave the waiter the money*.

Outside

Hiroto and Midorikawa: Went outside.

Hiroto: *Pulls Midorikawa into a passionate kiss*.

Mido: *Shocked* Mmph...*returns kiss* 

Mido: Hiroto

Burn: *Approaching them while dragging a flushed Gazel hand-in-hand* Hey, you guys! Let's go home!.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you very much Serrahseirra! for letting me post your story!

And dear readers hope you like it!


	2. The Best Medicine by Namikaze Fuyumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto has catch a cold and Midorikawa is taking care of him. What will they do to kill the boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not mine

"You deserve it" Midorikawa said while sighing.

"That's what you get for helping Endou" he continued.

Hiroto looked away, settled in the bed. The red head had been feeling bad for the past few days until he know that was a cold, but it was all Endou's fault. The goalkeeper has asked him to train with him a new technique and the red head agreed. The consequence is being terribly cold in midwinter training.

"My head..." the red head complained. Midorikawa looked at him with concern.

"Do you want me to buy something for your headache?" he asked.

"No, it's not necessary" he said smiling, the greenette shook his head.

"Only you are the one to catch a cold" he said resignedly.

"That idiot was lucky" he said angrily, it was not fair why did he catch a cold while Endou is fresh as a daisy, the red head sat on his bed to rest and Midorikawa picked up a random book in his friend's room to at least read something ( he was bored of doing nothing).

20 minutes has passed and neither said anything just stared at the ceiling lying in bed while Midorikawa is watching the book in boredom.

'Does Hiroto have any interesting books?' the greenette thought.

"I'm bored" Hiroto complained.

'That's what I was thinking' he thought while sighing.

"Midori-chan" the red head called out for his friend.

"What's up?" he looked at him and asked.

"Can I propose something?" the red head boy said with a smile as he raised his torso off the bed until he was sitting on it. The greenette raised an eyebrow.

“I knew it! At the end you will tell me where the ice cream is! What took you so long! I’m starving!” he said excitedly.

Hiroto almost fell into the bed that time, does Midorikawa think of anything else except food.

“I already told you there’s no ice cream” he said with a big sweat drop on his head, and beside that wouldn’t be a proposition. The greenette was surprised.

“So what are you going to tell me if that wasn’t it?” he asked. Hiroto quickly took Midorikawa’s arm and pulled him towards him, making the greenette fall on him.

“What the hell are you doing?” the black eyed boy asked furiously, making Hiroto smile. That only made Midorikawa fury grew more and more.

“What do you want asshole?!” Hiroto came to Midorikawa’s ear.

“Kiss me” he whispered. Midorikawa was shocked to hear that and looked at Hirotowho had a perverted smile on his face.

“W-what are saying? Let go!” he tried to escape but the red head was stronger than him.

‘Shit!’ 

“They say that the best medicine is a kiss” Hiroto said smiling.

“Maybe I’ll be cure if you give me one don’t you think”

“I don’t think so! Let me go!” Midorikawa shouted threateningly.

‘I will kill Hiroto after this and then Kazemaru for making me come here to take care of him!’

“Midori-chan calm down” he said softly.

“Do not! Let me g-hmph” before Midorikawa was able to finish the sentence Hiroto smacked his lips with his making the greenette jump slightly.

The kiss was simple and gentle, the simple lips contact began to become more intense and Midorikawa was bowing to kiss Hiroto. The kiss began to ‘dangerously’ become more and more intense, Midorikawa putted a hand on top of Hiroto’s head pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, Hiroto meanwhile put his arms around the other boy’s waist and laid him on the bed making him on top of the greenette. Hiroto’s tongue entered Midorikawa’s mouth making him let out a soft moan.   
When both notice the lack of air they both separate from each other leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouth.

“That… was…incredible….” Red head said breathlessly as he put on a little innocent smile. Midorikawa, who was also panting was also surprised when the red head pajama was removed.

“W-what the hell are you doing?” the greenette said while blushing. The green-eyed boy smiled wickedly.

“If a kiss is the best medicine, I wonder what we’ll happen if we do…” he whispered.

“W-what? Do what?” he asked fearfully, actually he knows what he meant but have a slight hope that everything was just a joke. Hiroto chuckled.

“C’mon Midori-chan you can’t be that innocent” he whispered. The greenette winced when he felt one of Hiroto’s hans sneak under his shirt, he quickly fought back the red head.

“Don’t! Let go!” he shouted angrily. The red head approached his ear.

“Now, I’m the one who makes the rules here…. Reize” he whispered.

“H-hey? How did you call me?....w-wait…no!, sto…ahh….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits belong to it's author Namikaze Fuyumi


End file.
